Silver Peak Brewery
The Silver Peak Brewery is a massive complex, built into Mount Galkador, the mountain at the center of the country. It was a national institution of the Galkadorian people, and almost a required site for pilgrimage during a Galkadorian’s lifetime. It was a megastructure, commissioned in the Third Age of Galkador by King Bartholomew the Vast. The contracts went to various Dwarven tribes, who set about building it in earnest. It took 160 years, until the 12th age of Galkador, for it to be completed. The Brewery was built like a fortress. Carved deep into the depths of the mountain from the grove at the top to just above the magical wellspring of energy in the heart of the mountain, it was nearly impervious to all attacks, either physical or magical. The magical beings of the grove (Fairies or Fey, our lore makes it a bit unclear…but the end result is that these are kind magical beings) cast powerful elemental magic on the gate, while the court mages of Galkador cast powerful enchantments on the interior in order to protect their secrets, traps and boundaries that only the Galkadorian Brewers knew how to bypass. The first level of the Brewery was open for the entire public. Covered in precious metals and jewels, it was a work of art created by the master Dwarven artisans, and testament to the wealth, power and excess of Galkador. People could go on tours to see the splendor and purchase trinkets. Every level below that however, was dedicated to the mastery of the art of brewing Galkadorian Ale. Massive brewing vats, storage areas for casks, refrigerated cages for the key components, Magical ritual rooms for the infusing of the magic into the ale. As you move further down into the bowels of the brewery, the lower levels were further bathed in Magical energy. While dangerous at high levels at the bottom of the facility, it was also where the magical bonding rituals were the most effective. At the lowest levels of the brewery, there existed chambers that only the Head Brewing Overseer had access to. These included the Library of Recipes, the Overseer’s Office, and of course the Fountain Chamber. The Fountain Chamber represented the deepest point in the complex. It was bound by the most powerful enchantments and had deep religious significance to the Galkadorian people. The chamber was located mere feet above the Magical Energy Wellspring and contained a conduit for its energy. It was rumored that only those of pure Galkadorian Lineage could enter, and that the room itself would violently reject those that it found unworthy, or that would corrupt it’s aura. Inside, it contained the Pure form of Galkadorian Ale, thousands of years old and of unimaginable power. Not for direct consumption, all other casks of Ale is based on a single drop of the Pure Ale, in order to jump start the fermentation process. Post-Fall of Galkador: After the Fall of Galkador (Which the Binturian party is responsible for), the Brewery sealed itself. However, an enemy of Galkador had already infiltrated the Brewery (TBD), and killed all the Brewing Monks and resurrected them. This was, of course, part of the Undead Rising of Galkador, which swept through the land, including the magic grove. As a result, the grove is full of powerful undead fairies (Or fey, or whatever it is). Inside the brewery, the Magical energy interacting with the undead has produced extremely powerful and dangerous Zombie Brewing Monks that rove the halls, operating under the imperative of protecting the Brewery. And so the Brewery stands silent now, the air punctured only by the groans of the not-living. And yet…it is filled with treasures beyond many adventurers’ wildest dreams, perhaps just waiting to be reclaimed by someone worthy. Category:Places